


so just give yourself a try (won't you give yourself a try?)

by juricii



Series: Tale of Two Friends [The Weather Gods' Reprieve] [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Manipultion tags only in relation with Tommy & Dream), Allusions to Schlatt & Wilbur being Gods, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, FUCK U c!PHIL AND C!TECHNO, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghost Schlatt, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Overprotective, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Protectiveness, SHITTY FATHER PHIL HNNNNGH, Schlatt & Wilbur said: fuck you green boy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, THE CLOSURE THAT TOMMY DESERVES, Team as Family, Wilbur & Schlatt & Tommy Supremacy, Wilbur & Schlatt being Overprotective, dsmp sbi is fuCKING SHITTY, glatt, schlatt/wilbur: my disappointment is immeasureable and my day is ruined, y'all can pry wilbur & tommy & schlatt dynamic from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Newly revived Wilbur is reformed, but that doesn't mean he didn't keep a bit of his previous insanity. Glatt has reflected on his actions from when he was alive and has mellowed down and knew what he did was very much wrong, but that doesn't mean he is unable to be a cruel warrior when necessary. Tommy was a determined and cheerful child that bowed down to no one most of the time, but that didn't mean he never had his low moments.Frankly, Wilbur and Glatt have a few choice words for the shitty family and shitty "friends" that Tommy has been subjected to. Oh, and, they have a few opinions on Dream, too.---OR: The Chaotic Duo are out for blood when they find out what Tommy has been going through for the past months.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Tale of Two Friends [The Weather Gods' Reprieve] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106843
Comments: 52
Kudos: 587





	so just give yourself a try (won't you give yourself a try?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is lyrics from [Give Yourself a Try](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioHFv9REr1o) by The 1975

The island was oddly calm. The wind howled and passed through the trees, rustling its leaves, alerting the crows and parrots residing in their nests. They squawked and fluttered away rapidly. The moon was shining brightly in the evening sky, stars making way for wayward travelers. The sounds of the crashing waves calmed the blond boy resting at the edge of the beach. Barefoot, he played around with the sand with his hands and toes. His eyes were not the normal bright blue, but a dull blue that had been whittled down with acid-- _with the betrayals and snide comments thrown at him by those he thought cared about him._

  
  


He didn’t feel the joys of life much, anymore.

His best friend exiled him to this island by himself, where he was only accompanied by a manipulative asshole of a person, that he couldn’t even _go_ against, because he was the _Admin_. No one came to his beach party, so reconnecting with the citizens of Manburg was useless.

To rub salt in the wound, Techno made a trip to his island, _only to taunt him about his status._

  
  


Tommy was the boy’s name. Loyal to the T, which only got him in a terrible spot. He was willing to do _anything_ that he cared about, but yet, those he thought he could comfortably love, they took that trust and threw it onto the ground, and burned it. 

_Just like how Dream burned your items…. A voice whispered in his head._

Tommy felt the waters call to him. The waves had an eerily calm rhythm and sound accompanying it, and just like he was under a spell, the boy mindlessly got up and stepped towards the blue abyss. He took his first steps in the liquid, and his body limped. He felt the energy leave his body, and he relaxed his body.

_He’d let the waves take him. He wanted peace… Something that he would be unable to attain for as long as he was alive._

Tommy’s eyes flitted and his arm went limp and slowly he started to lose his consciousness. But, a rough grip on his arm pulled him out the water. He could vaguely make out the figure, but couldn’t be bothered to try to figure out _who_ it was, nor _could_ he, seeing as the boy proceeded to faint.

  
  


When the boy awakes, he hears the crackling of a campfire near him, and a _very_ unsettling familiar figure is tending to it, throwing in extra logs to keep the fire going.

“ _Schlatt?_ ” He mumbled.

The man turned around and nodded casually, as if _this_ sort of thing was the everyday normal. “Yep. That’s me, kid. Although, I guess it’s _Glatt,_ now, considering you know, I’m _dead. And a ghost._ ”

The elder pulled the boy into a hug and allowed the blond to rest his head on his lap. “ _So._ You wanna explain to me what you were thinking when you recklessly let yourself almost be taken by the waves?”

Tommy didn’t necessarily _want_ to spill all the details, but, this was _Schlatt_ that he was talking about. The man had lived his whole life being able to read body language and hear the difference in one’s tone _and_ he was part Ram, which only heightened his senses… Trying to lie to the former businessman? _Simply impossible._

Tommy sniffled, tears slowly streaking his face. “ _God,_ it’s a long story. You _sure_ you want to even hear it?”

The Ram nodded and opted to ignore pointing out Tommy’s tears, knowing that it’d hurt the boy’s pride. “Yeah. You don’t seem like the person who’d try to off himself without a reason. You were always a resilient kid, even when I exiled you and Wilbur like the dumbass I was.”

Tommy was scared, to be completely honest. Schlatt-- _no, Glatt--_ was his role model... someone he had always looked up to. He feared that the respect that he’d gained was going to come crumbling after Schlatt learned how much of a wimp he was… But nonetheless, he proceeded to tell his story.

By the end, Schlatt was _fuming. He was angry._ How _dare_ Dream do that to the kid? How _dare Philza and Techno_ betray their own _family_ like that? Schlatt knows that he was a complete and utter asshole when he was alive, but at least they weren’t his goddamn _family. Techno and Philza?_ They reached an all-time low. _And Tubbo?_ He thought the boy knew better. Especially all that him and Tommy had gone through together.

Schlatt pinched his nose bridge in frustration. “I will _castrate_ them,” He grumbled. “Those assholes.”

Tommy snorted sarcastically. “Don’t bother,” Tommy directed his eyes down to the sand. “I probably had it coming anyways. Who would like someone _like me,_ afterall…” The mood became even _more_ somber than it had initially been. And Schlatt couldn’t deal with it. 

"Kid, you can't possibly think that what Dream did, was _okay?_ You need to tell someone, Tommy." Tommy shrugged. 

It didn't matter much anymore. After all, his own supposed brother, Techno, sided with him, and so what was the point in trying to get the others to listen to him? _His own brother didn't._

"I don't care anymore." He replied back.

Schlatt's fingers twitched. "He fucking gaslighted you, child. I saw you during the time I was alive, and you were a determined child and you didn't bow down to _anybody._ What changed this time around?"

Tommy's fists clenched. "I don't fucking know, Glatt. Maybe it's because my own brother sided with my abuser. _Maybe,_ it's because my so-called dad gave up on me a while ago, and left Wilbur and me alone since the beginning. Maybe it's because he replaced me. _I don't fucking know anymore._ No one's listened to me since the beginning, so why try?"

Schlatt sighed. His death truly opened his eyes to how much the boy suffered through. As a spirit, he quietly observed his daily life, and he couldn't help but feel pity for him. _The boy deserved so much more._ He was incredibly loyal to those he loved, but they all took it and stepped on it. 

"They might not listen. But _I will._ It might not be much, but I do care for you. I know I was shitty when I was alive...but... I've had time to reflect… And if you really want, I can tell Wilbur about this." 

Tommy gave him a small heartfelt smile. "Thanks, Schlatt... And that would be... _nice…_ I don’t think I’m ready to talk to Ghos- _Wilbur,_ yet, I reckon.”

“No problem, kid. You can go back to sleep, now, Tommy.” 

Tommy wanted to protest, especially at the use of his legal name, but the sounds of the cicadas and his eyelids kept closing against his will, and eventually, he slowly was pulled into a deep sleep. Schlatt sighed. _“I shouldn’t have died. I should’ve stuck around with you,”_ The man whispered to himself. _“I’m so sorry Tommy.”_

_And if Tommy started tearing up as he was experiencing a nightmare and Glatt wiped his tears as he stayed up the whole evening tending to the fire, then no one had to know..._

Wilbur soundlessly wandered back into the camp, where he was met with the sight of the former Dictator and his younger brother, and he gave an unamused look at the older of the two and asked, _“What the hell are you doing here, Schlatt?”_

Schlatt snorted. “It’s _Glatt,_ to you, _Wil._ _I’m dead._ And secondly, I saved Tommy from killing himself; I have a lot to tell you.”

Wilbur looks over at his sleeping brother and reluctantly agrees. He’s never seen Tommy so relaxed while sleeping--he’d always been more tense--so he reckons _Glatt_ must’ve done _something_ right for once. He sits down, and spurred on Glatt to explain _everything._

And, just like Glatt had felt initially, _Wilbur is pissed… No. “Pissed” doesn’t even begin to explain anything._

When he was revived, he didn’t understand much, nor did his memories as Ghostbur stay intact, so he went along with what the others told him. But, it seems like much _of it was a lie._ They screwed over his brother, and _for what? Power? A sense of security?_ Wilbur had blown up Manburg once, and he was _willing to do it again._

“I don’t know about you Schlatt, but I have a few _things_ to say to those people.” Wilbur growled.

Schlatt didn’t bother to correct him on his name, because _he felt the same exact way._

  
  


At some point, the two adults decide to stop waiting for the exile on Tommy to be vetoed, and they just _walk right in._ Their footsteps are heavy and intimidating, as Wilbur delicately carries a sleeping boy in his arms.

They walked _straight_ into the plaza, and glared at everyone and _anyone_ that tried to do anything funny. _They had some interesting words to throw at people._ **_Especially at Techno and Phil._ **

The President of Manburg walked up to them a bit confused, if not a tad bit annoyed at the appearance of a banished citizen. _(Even if Tommy was his best friend, his duties came first)_

“What’s Tommy doing here? I said _only_ you two could come here…” Tubbo remarked.

They glared at him, when Glatt spoke up. “Tubbo. I thought you knew better. Exiling your best friend? _Yikes._ ” Despite the casual tone, those who had interacted with him knew that he was simply repressing his anger.

“The law comes first, Schlatt. You know this better than anyone.” Tubbo snarked back. By this point, everyone was crowding around, waiting in anticipation for what was going to happen next.

Schlatt narrowed his eyes. “ _First of all. It’s Glatt. “Schlatt”_ is only for those that I consider friends and family. You _all_ lost that right when you led Tommy onto the road of fucking _suicide._ ” 

Wilbur nodded. The crazed look in his eyes did not go away as he spoke. “Yes. None of you can ever call me _Wil, Wilbs, Wilby, unless_ you are explicitly Schlatt or Tommy. I agree with Schlatt--you all lost that privilege when I found out what you guys did to Tommy--directly _or_ indirectly.”

Phil walked to them and asked with an oddly shaky voice, “ _What do you mean?_ ”

Wilbur snorted and then let out a deranged laugh. He stayed silent.

Schlatt, the everlasting politician-yet-not-quite-politician, spoke up once more. “Oh. You don’t fucking know Phil? Imagine abandoning your own sons at a young age and then blaming them for so many things that _you’re unwilling_ to take accountability for, also. _Imagine_ blaming a child for things he does out of his trauma--his PTSD. _Imagine_ showing favorites and taking sides with only one of your children despite him being practically a genocidal maniac with an affinity for taking down governments! _Imagine,_ blaming children for their fucking trauma… _Oh wait. That’s you! That’s you Philza!_ You’ve been defending Techno since the beginning, and then have been saying Wilbur and Tommy were in the wrong, even when they do the same thing!

Techno destroy land or a civilization? It’s okay because he’s an anarchist! Wilbur and Tommy do something out of self-defense? Oh! Suddenly, it’s _not_ okay, because there’s, “ _A better way to handle things!”_ What sort of universe are you living in, where you think you’re justified in the bullshit logic you’re spitting out!? I know I was fucked up, but _you’re another level._ ”

After Schlatt’s rant, the group seemed to get even _more_ silent than it already had been from the beginning. As the Ram took a breather, Wilbur turned to Dream.

“ _And you. Oh boy, do I have words to say about you!_ You fucking _psycho._ You piece of absolute trash. You gaslighted my brother. You destroyed his belonging every time you went to “visit” him. You called yourself his friend, but you were his _abuser._ I can’t believe Ghostbur just… _let_ you get away with everything. And, don’t think you’re off the hook, _Techno._ How _dare_ you side with our brother’s abuser! _“I’ll always protect Tommy…”_ Where did that promise go, huh? I know you liked anarchy and going your own way, but I never thought it’d be at the expense of _family,_ ” Wilbur glared at his brother. “ _As of today. None of you are friends or family. I’m officially disowning_ **_all_ ** _of you._ ”

Wilbur took a breather, and was going to say _more,_ but the Ram hybrid lightly held his hand, and shook his head when he made eye-contact. _‘Don’t. It’s not worth it.’ His eyes seemed to say._

The harsh yelling made Tommy shuffle around in his brother’s arms. With that, Tommy slowly woke up, eyes fluttering. “ _Wilby, where are we?_ ” He whispered.

Wilbur’s eyes instantly softened as he looked downwards at the boy. “We’re in Manburg, Toms. We’re having a nice _talk_ with the people living here.”

Tommy snapped out of his drowsy trance. “ _What? Why?_ I’m exiled Wilbur! Please can we leave?” He rambled, and panicked, eyes flickering in all directions, fully processing those around him. It was a complete 180 from the first encounter he had with Schlatt, where he was numb of emotions--now he was incredibly emotional and his brain was in chaos.

_He just wanted to leave._

_They were not safe._

_They did not love him._

_The citizens of Manburg did not care for him._

_They hated him._

_He didn’t want to be friends with them._

_His time of giving multiple chances to everyone was over._

**_He only loved ‘Latty and Wilby._ **

  
  


Without knowing it, he worked himself into a panic attack. His breath became more labored and his vision became blurry, hands in front of his eyes, twitching and he stumbled onto his knees when Wilbur let him out of his arms. Against his will, tears started flowing from his cerulean eyes. The two adults were alerted, and as the others tried to approach Tommy to help, Wilbur stopped them in their place. He was a naturally soft-spoken person, but everyone knew better than to get in his way when he was in the midst of defending his brother.

Schlatt kneeled down to the boy’s eye level. “Hey kiddo, can I touch you? Hug you?” He muttered. Tommy nodded slightly, and with his consent, he placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

“Breath with me, kiddo, alright? Take deep breaths. Hold it, then let it out. Then, I want you to count to 10 for me,” Schlatt requested. “Can you do that kiddo? Just put pressure on my hand to answer. You don’t have to talk, right now…”

And that Tommy did. He took shaky breaths, his body still shaking viciously. This continued for a few more minutes, the other citizens looking in horror at the panic attack that the boy was induced into.

“Alright, Toms. Can you tell me 5 things you can see?” Schlatt asked. Tommy lifted his head up to look around.

“Y-you… Wilby… the c- _clouds… Uh…_ a bunch of buildings… The fish in the water…” He stuttered. Schlatt smiled.

“Good job kiddo. Now, four things you can hear?”

“The wind… _um…_ the footsteps of animals…. And the rustling of coats? I think…”

“Alright, lastly… three things you can feel.”

“You… The stone floor, and _uh,_ your… horns..?” He replied unsurely. Schlatt slightly pulled away, noting that the boy’s breathing had become a bit more stable.

“Yeah. Good job kid. You’re a fighter for getting through that, you know?” Schlatt comforted him. He stood up and held up his hand for the boy to grab, which he did. The older man’s hand tightly, but not harshly, latched onto Tommy’s.

He turned around and gave the others a look that seemed to say, _‘You see what your actions have caused now?’_ His next words also reflected his thoughts.

“You know, we’re all responsible for what has happened to Tommy. I was a shitty ruler. Wilbur probably scarred him by going insane in his last moments alive and then being stabbed by his own father? I reckon it did more harm than good.” Schlatt stated. “The difference is that _we,_ Wilbur and I, took responsibility for it. We _talked about_ it with Tommy. But, _you all. Just. Brushed it off_ . The only ones here who don’t deserve our wrath are CaptainPuffy, Ninja, and Connor. The others… you actively participated in shoving the boy’s trauma to the side _or_ ignored what was going on.”

Tommy’s feet swung awkwardly back and forth, not knowing where to place his limbs. Wilbur walked over to him and ruffled his hair. He whispered something in the boy’s ear, which seemed to relax his previously-tense body.

“We never meant to hurt him like that…” Tubbo murmured.

“But yet, _here we are._ Listen Tubbo. When I _died,_ I was left to wallow in my thoughts a lot. And the things I thought about were many. One of them being, _Tubbo’s going to take care of Tommy,_ and another, _Tubbo will know better than to become a second version of me._ ” Schlatt sighed. “But… looking at you…I'm really disappointed kid. You’ve become exactly what I _didn’t want you to be._ **_Me,_ **” Schlatt shook his head. “You’ve started the journey on a dark path, kid. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Vikkstar stepped in front of the President _(Not friend, Tommy thinks to himself, Tubbo is just the president)_ , and clenched his fists. “ _I’m sorry. I really am,_ for what it’s worth...”

Wilbur is angry. He is fuming. But he understands. He hurt his brother when he was alive too, so it’d be meaningless to take his anger out on a man that had only recently joined their group, and tried to stay as far away as he could. _He understood._ Conflict got incredibly intense in the lands, after all. 

“It’s ok. You’re not to blame here. It’s the _boy_ who thought banishing his friend would solve anything. Which, by the way, I don’t know _why_ you thought that would work--it’s not like Dream could fight against the amount of people you have living in Manburg--he’s strong, yes, but not _that_ strong. Even Gods can bleed, and with that, Gods can _die_.”

Vikkram feels a burden lift off his shoulder as he glanced at the boy he had unconsciously hurt as he ignored the warning signs of a traumatized child.’

“What are you saying, Wilbur?” Dream spoke up.

Wilbur gave him an icy glare that could _burn_ the world down to a crisp. “I’m saying Dream, to _watch your back._ ”

Dream scoffed and rolled his eyes, sarcasm rolling off from his body without even having to say anything; Wilbur felt it too.

“Dream. You remember the Tale of Two Friends. The one where best friends turned against each other in their arrogance and greed in the midst of a destructive storm, but in the end they still came together to protect the _one thing they loved so much? And they were granted powers from the Gods to continue their legacy?_ ”

Dream raised his eyebrow. “Yeah. What about it?”

“Does it seem familiar? _Raise a bell?_ ” Wilbur snarked back.

Dream processed it for a few seconds, before he slowly nodded, but not without an air of doubt.

In the flash of an eye, the weather changed. The clouds turned gray, the ground rumbled, and the wind picked up. The Sun disappeared as the low-tides became _high-tides._ The birds in the trees squawked and flew away and the cats and dogs yipped and growled; they _knew_ something was wrong.

“You see Dream, your first mistake was going against me. Against _us._ Your second mistake was hurting someone Schlatt and I care about,” Wilbur turned around, showing his back to the enemy, only letting his eyes show. “ _Dear Dream,_ you should’ve let sleeping dogs lie.” He let out a crazed laugh before cutting himself off. 

Thunder rumbled and boomed throughout the sky, and with that, Schlatt and Wilbur took Tommy’s hand and walked away. Tommy looked back once and immediately look back forwards. Manburg was not his home anymore. Home was not a place, but rather a _people._

_‘What have they done?’ Is the only thing the citizens of Manburg could think about._

_They destroyed a child. Once an innocent and vibrant, if not a tad bit stubborn child, now a broken and traumatized child._

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴊᴜᴡᴜɴʜʏᴜᴋ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> p.s join the Writer's Block Discord!!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm


End file.
